Dance With My Father
by Bri P
Summary: A Daughter reflects on her father's death. One-shot! Based on a song by Luther Vandross.


**********Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *cry* *Sob* *Sigh***  


**Song: Dance with my father**

**Artist: Luther Vandross**

**Summery: A daughter reflects on the death of her father. **

_**Back when I was a child**__**  
**__**Before life removed all the innocence**__**  
**__**My father would lift me high**__**  
**__**And dance with my mother and me and then**__**  
**__**Spin me around till I fell asleep**__**  
**__**Then up the stairs he would carry me**__**  
**__**And I knew for sure I was loved**_

The heart problems all started 7 almost 8 years ago. 8 years he had survived without another heart attack! That damn heart attack had ruined everything! He had survived the killing cures 2 freaking times and died of a heart attack? I mean, What is that!

Not only is our family in mourning but the whole Wizarding world. The head lines in the _Daily Prophet_ are: _**SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD DIES AT AGE 58**_**.** Isn't a heart attack a muggle ailment?

I look around me and I see despair through out the air. I see my three brothers, Teddy, James, and Albus, all crying freely. A few seats down I hear my mother and Aunt Hermione sobbing. Gran Molly is sobbing the loudest. I look at Uncle Ron's face. Tears flow down his cheeks and long nose for his oldest friend.

I remember back when I was 7, the ministry had their first father-daughter ball. All the big families were invited. Every Patriarch was there with their daughters. Uncles Ron, George, Bill, and Percy were there with their daughters, Rose, Roxanne, Victoire and Dominique, and Molly and Lucy, respectively. My mother had even bought me a new dress for the occasion. When it was time to dance I stood on Daddy's feet. That was one of my favorite times with my father. One of my greatest memories of all time.

_**If I could get another chance**__**  
**__**Another walk, another dance with him**__**  
**__**I'd play a song that would never ever end**__**  
**__**How I'd love love love to dance with my father again**__**  
**_

My second favorite memory was my wedding day 10 years ago. Dominic Thomas was waiting for me at the altar and I was getting cold feet. My father was a nervous wreck like you expect a father to be when he's giving away his only daughter. He talked me out of my cold feet instead of talking me out of going through with the marriage.

Right now I have no tears left to cry. My eyes are bloodshot from crying all week and sleepless nights. My daughter sits on my lap, her Caramel colored, 5-year-old face impassive. She gets that her Papa, as she called him, isn't coming back but doesn't quite understand what happened to him.

_**When I and my mother would disagree**__**  
**__**To get my way I would run from her to him**__**  
**__**He'd make me laugh just to comfort me(yeah, yeah)**__**  
**__**Then finally make me do just what my momma said**__**  
**__**Later that night, when I was asleep**__**  
**__**He left a dollar under my sheet**__**  
**__**Never dreamed that he would be gone from me**__**  
**_

I remember all those times I watched him play with his three grandchildren, Melanie (My daughter), Caleb (James' son), and Anthony (Teddy's son). And how he would have played with Albus' unborn child. He always had been great with children. I look at Melanie again and see the emerald green, almond shaped eyes that he had passed on to her. Something to remember him by.

_**If I could steal**__**  
**__**One final glance**__**  
**__**One final step**__**  
**__**One final dance with him**__**  
**__**I'd play a song that would never ever end**__**  
**__**Cause I'd love love love to dance with my father again**__**  
**_

The ceremony's over now and we're viewing the body. This is it. The Great Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy-Who-Lived, was dead.

_**Sometimes I'd listen outside her door**__**  
**__**I'd hear how my mother cried for him**__**  
**__** I'd pray for her even more than me**_

_**I'd pray for her even more than me**_

"I'll miss you Daddy," I whisper to him. "I'll always be your little girl. And by the way, Your going to be a grandpa, again." I hadn't told anybody that, not even Dominic. "Good bye Daddy." By the end of my good bye I'm crying again but I swallow them. I have to be strong for my mother and brothers.

'_You can do it Lily, You have to!' _ I thought to myself.

_**I know I'm praying for much too much**__**  
**__**But could you send back the only man she loved**__**  
**__**I know you don't do it usually**__**  
**__**But dear Lord she' s dying to dance with my father again**_

I am hugged and greeted by my brothers and family. My mum looks even more broken than when Granddad Arthur died, if that's possible. Seeing her makes me beak down again.

_**I know I'm praying for much too much**__**  
**__**But could you send back the only man she loved**__**  
**__**I know you don't do it usually**__**  
**__**But dear Lord she' s dying to dance with my father again**_

My knees are weak and I collapse. Someone catches me before I hit the ground. I look up to see my best friend and cousin, Hugo with tears in is eyes brown eyes. I get my balance back and through myself into his arms and cry. He whispers soothing words in my ear though it sounds like it might be more to himself rather than me.

I cry till I have nothing left to cry.

_**Every night I fall asleep**__**  
**__**And this is all I ever dream**_

I am Lily Luna Potter- Thomas

And I wish I could have one more

Dance with my father.

* * *

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my grandfather who died February 2009 of a heart attack. I am only 13 so i haven't got married nor did i go to a **

**father-daughter dance with him but this story is based off my own experiences with him.**

**Now on a happier note... Click the little button and review! :)**


End file.
